


Feel Your Love

by Ashley_omam



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Derek Hale, Feel-good, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Touch Starved Derek, Touch-Starved, Werewolf Mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_omam/pseuds/Ashley_omam
Summary: Touch Starved Derek.





	1. Chapter 1

 Five months.

It’s been Five months since Stiles and the rest of the pack went back to college for their second year. Not a lot has happened, Beacon Hills has been a pretty quiet place. Apart from a few omegas roaming in here and there. Derek is living in a house he had built on the Hale property, big enough for the whole pack plus extra. Currently Isaac and himself were the only ones ever home.

_**Home.** _

Derek had a home and a pack, a family. Isaac stayed in beacon hills and takes online college courses, it’s easier for him. Isaac didn’t want to be around a bunch of people who aren’t pack. Although Derek thinks it is partially for his benefit too. Winter break starts tomorrow and everyone is on their way home. Derek finally has a sense of relief knowing everyone will be together again. Stiles was the first to arrive, late that night. Isaac ran to the door, grabbing Stiles in a huge hug. They said their hellos before a reluctant Isaac let go and came back to sit next to Derek on the couch.

“Hey big guy ” Stiles said happily, “Are you okay? ” he asked.

Derek raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“He has been this way since you guys went back, ” Isaac supplied.

“What way? ” Derek questioned looking down at himself. Derek knows he lost a little bulk and has gotten a little thinner. He hasn't been eating as much. He was currently wearing a pair of sweatpants that were riding low on his hips, and a white tank top. His hair was a mess and he hadn’t shaved in awhile. He hadn’t seen the point.

“Sometimes it’s hard when the pack gets separated for long periods of time. ” Derek confessed.

“ Well then it is good that we are going to be home for a month, but Derek you look like you are in serious need of a good shower, shave, and a meal. Go get get in the shower and i’ll make food for the three of us.” Stiles sighed, worry clear on his face.

Without hesitation Derek listened. Isaac and Stiles just looked at each other.

“ I think he will be happier now that all of you are coming back, i’ve been keeping Scotty updated on him, I was really worried there for a little.” Isaac sighed. “ I hope he will be okay,” Stiles said getting up to go to the kitchen.

Stiles never thought Derek would be that upset. Stiles missed everyone like crazy while away, especially derek but it looked like Derek was an absolute mess without pack. Stiles could understand that even if it wasn’t fully the same for a human. Stiles tried not to let himself get emotional thinking about it.

Isaac yawned coming into the kitchen behind stiles, “ I think i’m going to go to bed, save me some please?” “ Of course. Goodnight buddy.” Stiles replied.

Stiles made something quick, and right as it got done Derek appeared in the Kitchen looking much better than he had. He shaved and had a fresh pair of sweats on. His hair was still wet, dripping slightly on his bare chest. He had lost a little wait but nothing to be worried about yet anyway thankfully.

Stiles couldn't take it anymore as he placed the plates on the table, he walked over to where Derek stood by the door frame and pulled him into a big hug. Derek almost flinched at first before letting a small whine escape his lips as he hugged stiles back tight.

“ I missed you so much, I’m glad you’re okay” Stiles confessed.

“ I missed you too,” Derek replied instantly, a little muffled in Stiles neck. Stiles pulled him closer if it was even possible.

“ Next time you feel this way, please call me, i’ll answer no matter what. You are more important to me than anything Derek, I’m serious” Stiles said voice wavering, as he pulled back to look Derek in the eyes.

Derek couldn’t reply right away so he just nodded, pulling stiles back into their tight hug. “ I promise,” He whispered.

He kissed Stiles neck lightly, Stiles gasped a little.

“ I love you Derek, I always have and i always will,” Stiles said cupping Derek's face and leaning in to kiss him before he lost the nerve. “ I love you,” Derek whined against Stiles lips.

They kissed a few more times before pulling back to catch their breathe.

“ Let’s eat quick and then we will go cuddle.” Stiles smiled wide. Derek nodded smiling for what felt like the first time in forever.

Derek was truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, had a lot of this happened in my life. Anyway hope you enjoy!

“ I think I should transfer closer to home.” Stiles states as they get to Derek's room.

“ No Stiles, you can’t do that, not for me.” Derek whispered. 

“ It wouldn’t be just for you, I would be closer to my dad too. I think it's for the best. I don’t have long until I graduate anyway and maybe I can work at the station until I find a more permanent job.” Stiles rambled.

Derek smiled, “ I’d really like that.” and leaned in to kiss him again.

“ Have you always felt this way about me too sourwolf? ” Stiles asked voice small.

“ After you graduated high school, you were here all the time, I couldn’t get you out of my mind, I love everything about you Stiles, even that you drive me crazy sometimes.” Derek laughed as he caressed Stiles cheek. 

Stiles smiled, eyes forming with tears. “ You have the sweetest soul Derek. Not many people get to see that. But I do, and you deserve the best, a lot better than what has happened to you. I want to make you happy Derek.” Stiles said staring into Derek's green eyes. 

“ You always do.” Derek replied leaning in for another kiss before pulling Stiles down on the bed. 

“ Nuh uh Big guy, normally I love being the little spoon but tonight it's your turn.” Stiles said as he crawled to the other side of the bed spooning Derek tightly. 

“ Goodnight Sourwolf ” Stiles yawned.

“Goodnight Stiles ” Derek replied, smiling as his eyes closed. Stiles arm tightly wrapped around his body. 

Derek hadn’t felt this safe in a long time. Like he was truly at home in Stiles arms and he never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and bookmarks!


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles does end up coming home and takes classes online while working part time at the police station with Derek and his father. It’s only been a few months but Derek has improved significantly. Stiles is always around now and Derek has never been happier. 

They still have not gone any further than kissing and groping but Stiles hasn’t pushed and so Derek is really happy to take things slow. Considering every other person he has been with has ended up horribly. 

“Did you hear about the cool Super Moon thing on friday night” Stiles asked plopping down in his desk chair right next to Derek at the station. 

“ No, what is it?” Derek asked.

“ I guess it’s a bunch of cool moon phases at once, but do you think it will affect you guys?” Stiles asks quietly. 

“ I have no idea, probably not though.” Derek replies. 

“ We should have a pack night and all watch it together” Stiles Suggests. 

“Yeah that sounds good” Derek says while taking a bite of a donut. 

One thing about Werewolf metabolism, Derek will never be a worry like Stiles fathers eating habits. Being at the station has Stiles to be able to keep an eye on his dad and that eases Stiles peace of mind. 

***

Every morning Stiles gets up early. He looks at himself in the mirror and decides whether or not it’s time to finally trim his hair. He’s been letting it grow since he's getting older. Then after he gets ready for his day, he goes and sits on the edge of Derek’s bed and watched him sleep peacefully for a few minutes before he wakes. He thinks about calling it their bed since he spends every night there. But he still has his old room at his dads and Derek hasn’t said anything about officially moving in together yes. He has a toothbrush and a side of Derek's dresser and closet for all his clothes, as well as Stiles stuff spread all around the house.

But when he thinks of Derek, he thinks of forever. How he can’t picture his life without him. How he doesn’t even want to. He’s never loved anyone the way he loves Derek. Not even Lydia. 

Derek gets up an hour after Stiles, giving stiles a quick good morning kiss before offing to make him breakfast before he goes straight to his morning workout. Stiles loves watching Derek workout, for obvious reasons but also because he gets so focused and loses himself in it, completely blank of any negative thoughts that might tend to creep up otherwise. Stiles can relate to that though and that is why they work so well together. 

Derek's workouts usually last about an hour give or take, sometimes Stiles gets a little too excited and ends up distracting him. They don’t end up getting very far most times because Derek has to get a quick shower before work. But sometimes Derek earns that shower, they took their time working up to being intament. Stiles didn’t want to upset Derek because he could tell Derek was a little hesitant. 

But it was Derek who made the first move towards wanting something more. Exploring eachothers bodies all over without going all the way. Making Stiles feel more amazing then he ever even thought he could feel, before stiles returned the favor. Stiles is ready though, he doesn’t quite know how to bring it up but he’s not rushing anything. 

Later that night, after work and all the dishes were done, as they lay in bed holding on to each other kissing “ Are you ready?” Derek whispers against Stiles lips.

“ Am i ready? Of course, the real question is are you ready?” Stiles asks surprised. 

“ Stiles I trust you more than i have ever trusted anyone in my entire life” Derek says honestly. 

So this time they don’t stop, they take their time, handjobs and blowjobs are one thing, as much as Stiles loves giving and receiving them. Making love is something entirely different. Having sex? Sure stiles has done that, so has derek. But making real love that was something entirely different and new for both of them, and Stiles loves it. 

Loves every minute of it, being underneath Derek's strong build, running his fingers through Derek's hair, scratching his back, writhing underneath him as Derek opened him up. Derek makes love just like Stiles thought he would, very passionately. Slow thrusts one right after another that had Stiles eyes rolling back in his head. 

“I love you, i love you so much” Stiles strained to say running his hairs through Derek's hair, kissing him hard and long while Derek grunted his responses. 

This is love. This is what it is and how it feels. They laid there for a while after all tangled up in eachother, not wanting to let go. Derek couldn’t believe he finally gets to have this. They fall asleep pretty fast, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super moon, and Stiles trip to the hospital

Friday came pretty quick, they had the day off so they spent all morning cuddling in bed, Derek would spend the rest of his life right here if he could.

“Move in with me?” Derek whispers holding on to stiles hand, playing with his fingers as he talks, stiles hands that were in Derek’s hair stills. 

“Officially?” Stiles asks voice filled with emotion. 

Derek just nodded smiling bright, looking up into stiles eyes. 

“Of course!” Stiles exclaimes, grabbing Derek's face and kissing him hard. A few happy tears travel down stiles cheek and Derek wipes them away. 

“I love you” Derek says

“I love you more” Stiles 

Stiles has most of his important stuff here already but they go to his dads and pack up all his extra clothes and things from his room. When Stiles called to tell his dad, he seem very pleased and not at all shocked, he hadn’t been spending all that much time there anyway. They promised to have dinner every sunday together still, family dinner with Derek and his father, stiles thought to himself and smiled. It only took them about an hour or two to get everything from Stiles room back to Their place.

 

That night the whole pack gathered at their house for dinner and a movie night. Stiles loved when the whole pack was together, he could tell Derek loved it too, he was always so happy and content. The weird super moon thing was starting to rise as they all sat down on the couch, cuddling together. 

“Do you feel any different, because of the moon?” Stiles asks

“Not really, the pull is strong but not much different.” Derek says

“I don’t know, I kind of feel like my soul is vibrating” Isaac says turning to Stiles. Eric and Boyd nod and say they agree with him.

“Are you okay cub?” Scott asks concerned, pulling Isaac closer into his side. Isaac just nods and smiles as he snuggles into scotts side. “I don’t really feel much different either” Scott supplies.

“Well i’m not surprised the two Alphas don’t feel anything but the cubs do” Stiles says laughing a little. Derek smiles down at him. 

After the movie is over they decide to go outside on the back porch and the wolves start to roughhouse. Stiles, Danny, Lydia and Kira all sit back and watch them as they wrestle and run around the big backyard. 

“So you moved in officially today?” Kira asks  
“Yup” Stiles smiles happily taking a sip of his beer.  
“So hows the sex?” Lydia asks bluntly.  
Stiles chokes on his drink as Danny starts laughing. “Lydia!” Stiles shrieks.  
“What? It’s an important question” Lydia defends herself as she sips her wine.  
“It’s so good” Stiles gushes after a moment. Lydia smiles knowingly, as Kira and Danny giggle.  
Stiles loves his friends, he really does. 

Later after everyone leaves, including Isaac who decides to spend the night at Scotts, Stiles happily climbs into bed and straddles Derek's waist.  
“We’ve got the whole place to ourselves big guy, what do you say we make the most of it?” Stiles says wiggling his eyebrows.  
Derek laughs but quick pulls Stiles down into a passionate kiss. 

Derek made love to Stiles as though he was delicate and breakable, Stiles thought the same about him. But still even then it was the best moments of Stiles life, the happiest of Derek's.  
“I’m so close…. I never want this to end” Stiles stammers out, pulling derek deeper in with he legs around his waist.  
“It never really has to” Derek grunts as he continues rolling his hips, holding Stiles hands above his head. 

The next morning Stiles feels different when he gets up and he can’t quite put his finger on it. Derek makes him lay down worried that he is getting sick but Stiles doesn’t think anything more of it.  
***  
3 and a half weeks pass by, and Stiles still had felt the same up until a few days ago. He didn’t know what to do at first, he didn’t want to worry Derek. So he went to see Melissa at the hospital. He told her his symptoms of fatigue, sick every morning, better in the afternoon, exhausted at night. 

“Well if i didn’t know any better i’d say you were pregnant” Melissa laughs

Stiles laughs but then his eyes go wide, thinking back to the night of the full moon and how the day after he felt so weird and it had never really stopped. No, that can’t be. Stiles is a man. He could never have a baby. There is no way.  
Melissa’s laughing stops and she stares at him, “ You don’t think that's an option do you?” she asks shocked.

“Well I didn’t until now!” Stiles says flinging his hand into the air, pulling at his hair. 

“Hey, it’s okay, we will figure it out, relax, i’ll get an ultrasound machine, you should probably call Derek and tell him to come down here, either way you need him here to comfort you, I’ll be right back” Melissa rushes to say rubbing stiles back. 

Stiles picks up his phone and calls Derek,  
“Hey babe, can you meet me down at the hospital? I decided to come because I haven’t been feeling well since you know, I’m okay, nothings wrong, not really anyway, i think, but you should be here” Stiles rambles, trying not to cry. 

“Of course Stiles, oh god, why didn’t you tell me before, i would have drove you there. I’m leaving work now, I’ll be right there, everything will be okay, I love you” Derek says fast, panic clear in his voice.

If Stiles was pregnant, he was screwed, what would Derek think? How would that even work? But If he isn’t pregnant, is he okay? He tried to calm himself down, he didn’t want to have a panic attack right now. All he knows is that he loves Derek and Derek loves him, and that is enough to get him through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think is going to happen!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


End file.
